


Green Eyed Monsters

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Triolets for the Bitter Valentines Day challenge, from Queen Beruthiel to her cats...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
Your fur as dark as sorcery  
Your eyes as green as poison  
You show your secret heart to me  
Your fur as dark as sorcery  
As deep as death and twice as free  
My secret, silent loved one  
Your fur as dark as sorcery  
Your eyes as green as poison

***

The black cats watch with hungry eyes  
The white cat makes no sound  
A Queen depends on silent spies  
The black cats watch with hungry eyes  
As soft as sighs, as hard as lies  
As cold as underground  
The black cats watch with hungry eyes  
The white cat makes no sound

 

 

 

*******

If you would like to know more about interlocked and other kinds of poetry, please join us in the forum [verse and adversity](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=6&forumid=272)  



End file.
